


Gone

by fleetwoodsnac



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetwoodsnac/pseuds/fleetwoodsnac
Summary: The Seulrene break up AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Gone

Seulgi opens her eyes as she lies on the lone mattress in the middle of an empty room in her new apartment. The space is filled with unpacked boxes filled with memories she’s been hiding from.

The room is dark, except for the little slits of light that fight through the curtains. She would try to figure out what time, or what day it is but she can’t be bothered. It’s just another day without  _ her. _

She reaches over for her phone, ignoring all the missed calls and the 343 unread messages. She opens a video streaming app and presses play.

_ Int. Bookstore. Day. _

_ Irene _

_ Seulgi, I want to get this. _

_ Irene reaches over to a shelf lined with kids’ school supplies, she grabs a box filled with stamps. _

_ Seulgi walks over to see what the older girl is talking about. _

_ Seulgi _

_ Unnie, you’re going to take this home and forget all about it.  _

  
  


This is all Seulgi has been doing for the last few days. She finds it both strange and comforting that archives of her relationship with Bae Joohyun are all over the internet for the world to see. Videos of them traveling all over the world, riding bikes by the Han River, their first music video together, compilations of their secret looks, hugs, and signs of skinship that they both thought they were hiding so well but were now so glaringly obvious.

_ Int. Concert Hall. Day. _

_ The flashes from the cameras are relentless as the five of them are seated on a long table wrapping up their press conference. Seulgi looks to her left and sees Irene autographing the last few pieces of CD’s. When she’s finally done, Seulgi grabs the mic to get her attention. _

_ Seulgi _

_ Unnie, are you done? _

_ Irene _

_ Yes, I’m done. _

_ Seulgi _

_ Doesn’t Unnie look so cute today? _

_ Irene tries to hide the smile that’s struggling to break free. Yeri, who is seated right between them is obviously so over their flirting.  _

  
  


Seulgi clicks on another video, a compilation of all the times Joohyun calls her name. “YAH KANG SEULGI!” a familiar voice fills the empty room and fills her heart with more despair. Looking back now, how could she have missed all of this? How did she miss the way Joohyun looked at her so lovingly? The way she uses a specific tone of voice just to speak to her? The way their bodies find each other through crowds, through space, through time? She thinks that it’s probably true when people say, “you never know what you’ve got til it’s gone”. And now it’s gone and she knows exactly everything that she has lost. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
